Double oracle
by Greggreg
Summary: Barbara was able to take a break from the crime fighting. Until she met a group of students determined to steal the hearts of others. Justice comes in all forms. (rated T with minor adult themes and minor language)
1. chapter 1

**Summary: While on vacation from Gotham, Barbara has noticed lots of crime in Tokyo. First mental shutdowns and now a group only known as the phantom thieves. Time for Bat-girl to investigate.**

Chapter 1. Intro

"Reports of another subway accident in the shibuya section, causing another 3 deaths and 40 injured stay tuned for more details."

"Another accident?" Barbara said to herself. She wished that she could have stopped it but these ""accidents"" were random. No connections between the cuprate or victims. after she closed the report from her phone she went over to her the cafe that she grew fond of.

As she entered Leblanc she was greeted by most of the usual and Sojiro. "Hay Barb what can I do for you today?" "I need my coffee for today." She replied. As Sojiro was making it up she saw someone walk from upstairs in a Shujin uniform to race out the door."Take care kid." Sojiro cried out but he already left the shop.

"Is that your kid?" Barbara ask. "No, you never come in this early before, that's Akira. I have to watch over for him cause he is on probation." Sojiro replied. "So you adjusting from America?" "Yes I lived in a big city so it's just adjusting to the time zones." Barbara replied. "I see, here is your coffee. Have a good day.".

"Thank you". Barbara walked out from the cafe and headed towards Shujin Academy. She was going to get a small job at the school to make some decent yen.

She arrived at the School and went to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Barbra Gorden we spoke on the phone for the teacher's aid position". The receptionist noded. "Just head to the teachers office, Mrs Kawakami is in there now." Barbara thanked her and walk towards the room.

"Hay are you Barbara? Over here!" Barbara spotted her out before she heard her. She was the only person in the room not super stressed out. "Yes i am and you must be Mrs Kawakami." "Please call me Sadayo." "So you flew in from the states how is that like?"

"It was.." She immediately thought up of the restless nights of fighting crime and almost killed every night. "Just normal" Barbara replied with a smile.

"Wow its nice to have a teacher from out of the county and an English teacher no less. It can give more insight on american literature." Kawakami replied. Just then the bell rang.

"Follow me so you don't get lost. We are about to end the day so show up a bit earlier ok."said Kawakami. As they entered the class she noticed that a blond boy was being a loudmouth. Settle down class today we have a teacher aid so treat her with respect. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Barbara nodded and got to the front of the class."My name is Miss Gordon and I will be helping in class today".Hello Mrs Gordon the class responded.

Now class turn to page 54 in The Great Gatsby and...

 **2 hours later**

After school was over Mrs Kawakami let her wander around the school so she could get familiar with the school. While she was getting near the gym she was approached by large muscular man in a simple white T shirt.

"Excuse me miss you are not in appropriate dress code, I need you to come to my office young lady." said the man with a perverted look in his eye.

"Sir im not.."

"Are you sassing me student?" he said with a yell. Barbara saw his face go from perversion to rage.

"Hey! Mrs Gordon! I said the restrooms were at the other corner over here!"

Barbara turned and noticed that it was the blond boy from earlier.

"What do you want Mr Sakamoto?" asked Kamoshida with annoyance.

Taking this as a opportunity she shoved the big man back and ran to the boy who was holding the hallway door open."GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" He yelled. This way!" said the boy almost panting. For as big as the man was he could only run for so long.

"Wow, that was a workout, are you ok Miss Gordon?" Panted the kid.

"I could have handled my self Mr.."

"Sakamoto, call me Ryuji."

"Okay Ryuji, who was that man?"

"That's Kamoshida, the big bastard. He is the P.E teacher. He probably thought you were a student."

"Why were you here after school, are you on the track team?"

Ryuji looked down "Unfortunately no thanks to **him.** he broke my leg and now its starting to heal but cant do sports. Kamoshida is too focused to the volleyball team instead. I will never forgive him."

"Im sorry to hear that Ryuji"

Ryuji looked back up with a confident smile. "Dont worry about it. You seem like a good adult in this school right behind Ms Kawakami. See you later Ms Gordon!"

Barbara though over this as she waited for most of the tennents to go to sleep. She went to her suit case and put her hand on it and a blue glow scanned her hand.

"Identity matched, access granted."

Barbara opened the case and took her suit out

"Looks like i need a night on the town to clear my head."

 **That is a start for my first fanfic. If i messed up let me know where i can improve. I did not make the dates clear of when this takes place but its before Kamoshida is to be reformed. let me know if i should keep this up or not. UPDATE I went over this chapter and made a few grammer changes. I also added more details to chapter one to give a more interaction with Ryuji. Gonna edit chapter 2 soon if not today. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

"Being a superhero is stupid hard on the road." Barbara thought to herself as she glided in the air as Batgirl. New terrain and locals will be hard to get used to.

Tokyo was one of a kind at night. Lots of flashing lights filled the sky and constant moving of the city folk moved along on the ground. Barbara scanned the city looking for some more crime to get a name for herself. So far she stopped 2 muggings and stopped one shipment of drugs. She was hoping for something easy.

She landed on an apartment complex and decided to sit down for a bit. She was feeling hungry so she reached in her belt to grab out a snack."Bruce needs to add some pockets to this suit." she said to herself when she was munching down on a honey bun she took from the teachers office. "What kind of man is this Kanoshida guy?" after the quick bite to eat she packed up her stuff and went to the edge of the building.

As she scanned the bustling crowds she saw a familiar face driving in a white sedan. "Speak of the devil." She saw Mr. Kamoshida picking up a female from his car and driving off. Remembering her experience from earlier she decided to follow and track the car.

She dove off the building at great decent. Pulling up to maintain a good gliding distance. Nearing the car she readied the tracker and fired with precision. After it landed she pulled off so she would not get spotted. She got nervous when he started making a b-line to the red light district."This guy is a real pervert."

Barbara did not want to go all out on him and scaring the girl. She then got an idea and quickly went to the ground and quickly put on her emergency clothes. It was taking a while for the pair to get out of the car so she had time to prepare. She walked to the car a hit her knuckle on the drivers side.

Kanoshida got out of the car and looked confused. "Sorry I already got one and she is shy around others".

"Remember me jackass! Who the hell is this?". Kamoshida panicked for a second but remained cool. "You see Miss Gordon I saw Miss Takamaki wandering theses streets by herself and i was going to take her home. It's safer than taking the subway these days." said Kamoshida with his chest bolstered out in a hero stance.

"That's odd because it looks like you both were just getting out of the car. Come on Takamaki we are leaving."

The girl nodded and started to get out of the car but the volleyball champ held his hand in front of her. "Who the hell do think i am. I'm gonna hurt you bitch". He he then went head on like a bull and started to charge Barbara

Barbara moved to the side and slammed his face into the concrete. He hit the ground hard and stopped moving. She knelt down to check his pulse. Still breathing. She took a sigh of relief and she remembered that the girl was still there.

Oh my god! Did you kill him?!" she spoke after a few second of utter shock. "No, he is still breathing. Can you help me take him to the car? He is really heavy." The girl nodded and they both brought him to his car and put him in the back seat.

"Let me walk you home." said Barbara as she held out her hand to the girl. She quietly agreed and they both walked to the subway.

"What is your name?"

"Ann Takamaki, thank you but you did not have to do that." she said. "What you were in trouble? Barbara replied feeling confused. "You see if i don't appeases him then my best friend will get kicked off the volleyball team. Its all she cares about."

"That doesn't justify you selling yourself."Barbara argued. "I got no choice. But thanks for the save. How did you find me?"

"Well.. I was just walking by my usual night walks." Barbara lied. "So you live in the red light district?" Ann countered. Barbara stunned for a second realizing how awkward her lie was. "No I was just walking by this place when i saw you guys. Well lets go to the subway, i have some yen for the way back.

1 hour later

After arriving back at her ""Bat-apartment" she felt frustrated about the scenario these kids are in. Ay. She decided that she would look into Ann and her Shiho story and find some evidence so she can get rid of the monster that resides in the school.

 **Second chapter out of the way wow I am gonna try and more content in these because i think i'm running this short. As a first story attempt I think it's going great. Last time i had some typos as well so i will soon try to edit chp 1. In case anyone is wondering for pairings i have ideas for the main phantom thieves but nothing for** **Batgirl** **If i bring up a pairing i won't dive too deep into it. Gonna try for a update a week. Update, made grammar and added more to story. Gonna plan on making chapter 3 longer than 900 words so it will be a while. Pls review.**

 **Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later

Barbara was getting the hang of the teachers aid job. She was mostly used for grading assignments, picking up papers from the printer, and giving side lectures in Ms Kawakami's class. She noticed Ryuji was more confident in school and was having a positive attitude. Granted his grades were not reflective of his character but he had changed. She had tried to help him by scheduling times to tutor but he did not have the time.

"Sorry Ms Gordon, I appreciate the help but there is this thing i have to do after school. Family stuff ya know?"

She nodded up after remembering she was in a class and it would look bad to sleep during the men's lecture. See looked around the room and saw two familiar faces in the class. Both Akira and Ann were trying to take notes the best they could. "Trying" might be exaggeration. Ann was checking social media while Akira was texting with someone.

Finally someone broke the sound of boredom. "Look out there!" someone cried. "What is she doing?" another person cried out.

"Students please return to class immediately." The teachers shouted to no avail.

Akira and Ann made it to the front and they saw a girl on the roof.

"SHE'S GONNA JUMP!" Shouted a student

Barbara heard this and busted out of the room and tried to make her way through the crowd but it was too late.

"SHIHO!"

Ann rushed down to the ground floor while Barbara was stunned. "If only i got there fast enough, if only…"

The aftermath assembly was bull-shit. The school covered up the whole incident like it was nothing. Barbara clenched her fist when everyone's favorite pedifile showed up on the stage. He made a huge deal about the volleyball rally coming up and denied even knowing Shiho.

"I can't believe this crap. I need some time alone." Ann said quietly exiting the auditorium.

Later Barbara met up with Ann to check on her. She arrived outside the hospital where she spotted Ann talking with both Akira and Ryuji. Barbara not wanting to intrude eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Please let me help in taking down Kamoshida, I have to do something, the bastard has to pay."

"For the last time Ann no way. We don't want you to get involved. Me and Akira have a plan to expose all of his crimes."

"Then what can I do"

"The best thing to do is to stay out of the way and let me and Ryuji handle this."

"Fine I'm gonna check on Shiho again. But this is Bull-Shit."

Ann made her way around the corner but stayed put.

"Now that she is gone let's go to the palace again come on."

The dashed to the alleyway with Ann secretly following behind.

" I don't think the LARP convention is over there." Barbara thought to herself

Then suddenly she felt a weird energy hit her, soft but enough to hit her.

She got up and made a way to the ally where the 3 students entered. She did not find a trace of them. "What the hell?" They walked here and then they were gone.

After she tried to imitate the following actions nothing was working. She decided that she was too busy for a regular stake out so she looked around her general vicinity and took out some hidden cams to set up around the area.

"I will check on those later to find out what they are up to."

Later that night

Batgirl made her way to the hospital and waited for the doctors to leave. She scanned in and walked to Shiho's room.

She entered and turned on the lights startling the girl.

NO pl-

"Shhh, i'm not gonna hurt you, I need answers and your help."

"I can't help you miss, even if I told you what i know he is untouchable."

"Not on my watch, he will pay tell me everything."

"Kamoshida sensei, he told me to come to his office, and then told me due to my lack of performance that i was out of the team. I have nothing left do you know what it's like to lose the thing you love to do the most?"

"Too well". Barbara was found of the moment when the joker knocked on the door. She felt helpless in the hospital. "But that doesn't justify you doing this to yourself."

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will make sure he pays for this"

She exited the building when she remembered the cameras she set up today. She swooped down to retrieve them and head on home.

After watching the film she had more questions than answers. It was like they never left. Then Ryuji decide to let Ann into their group. The audio and video was choppy like someone tampered with it out of the static she could make out one word.

Persona.

 **Well that happened. Thanks for reading but on that note i was thinking after i wrap this arc out would be alright to skip over the Madrame arc, I don't know it that well to justice to it but instead i would do like a time-skip to either the Kaneshiro(makoto dungeon) or Futaba's palace. Plus if i made Barbara have a persona i'm gonna leave it up to suggestions on the persona cause i love the story but haven't played the games(pls dont send the mob). PM me for ideas on that. I edited the past chapters for more details if you want to see that but. Enough me talking. Review pls. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone i had some time to think over and i will try to get threw the whole series as normal. I hope that i'm doing decently well writing and i have more ideas for stories (Probably a one shot of a stupid cross). Also from now on I am gonna make it easier to identify when Barbara is thinking to herself (** _Like this_ **). Enough of me bantering. Let's go.**

The next week Barbara was noticing that the trio of students were hanging out more and more. They went back to the ally where they disappeared. Barbara tried to question Ann about what happened but she shrugged it off very quickly.

"No we just decided to run to get some exercise ya know?"

Barbara nodded and walked back to her classroom.

Something was amiss but she was focused more on teaching and fighting crime to worry. She did not think someone like Akira would try to get himself in trouble. But he seem to keep up with his studies very well.

She did spend her time trying to research what a "Persona" was but all she came up with was a psychological stand point of personalities. Barbara was also good at listening to rumors around the school as time went on. Being the youngest member of staff had its perks but that also resulted in getting hit on by Kamoshida.

Everything was mundane until the day before the school assembly. The hall were littered with red paper with a list of crimes that Kamoshida has committed.

"Who the hell did this?!" Kamoshida screamed. Barbara taking a look at the paper more closely she saw that a group called "The Phantom Thieves" were gonna steal his "Heart". Barbara went to the receptionist.

"Can i take the day off please? I think i'm gonna barf."She lied.

The lady nodded her head and directed her to the excit. Once she was out she went to get her gear. Literal or not they were gonna commit a crime. She got to an ally and changed before she took off into the sky. She stealthly watch over the gym teacher to make sure he wasn't in danger. She hoped that the trio was not involved in this as she grappled from building to building when the day was done keeping a close eye on him.

But nothing was off. Giving up she decided that it was just a prank pulled by some students. Maybe she would have to give disciplinary action.

 **The next day**

Arriving at the school assembly everyone was set to see the volleyball coach boast about his team.

"Now can i please invite to the stage our very own Kamoshida!"

He entered the auditorium everyone stopped clapping he had a face filled with guilt. His eyes were swollen from tears, he looked like he didn't eat for hours.

"Im am sorry everyone, I am not the man you think I am."

Everyone gasped stunned, Barbara included. She watched him all night and there was no evidence to see that he was attacked.

Now now… everyone relax, What are you doing Suguru?" The principal said in a hushed tone.

"I have failed as a role model to this school. I know there is no forgiveness for what I have done. After I had abused the team, harassed our own students even causing one to almost kill herself there is no forgiveness. I will give my own life to atone for my wrong doings."

At this Barbara rushed outside to suit up. As much as she hated the man Bruce would be pissed if she allowed this again.

The students could not believe what they heard. Kamoshida pulled a knife from his pants ready to take his life.

"YOU COWARD!" Ann shouted from the crowd. Kamoshida stopped and looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Is this what Shiho would want face your guilt head on and redeem yourself."

Kamoshida knife still in hand was hesitating. Just what Barbara needed, in her batsuit she slammed into him causing him to drop the knife.

"Kamoshida you are under arrest for abuse and sexual harassment." Kamoshida crying again shouting "Thank you please arrest me for I have done wrong."

 **Later**

Barbara was relieved that justice was served but it did not fill her stomach. She while looking for a place to eat she spotted Akira and his friends outside a fancy buffet.

"Man o man the food will be delicious" Ryuji shouted. "So many sweets!" Ann spoke in a daze imagining the many cakes inside.

"Do you mind if I join you guys, I will help pay?" Barbara said as she was walking up to the group with a credit card in hand. Both Ryuji and Ann were startled while Akira remained cool.

"Miss Gordon, What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna get a bit to eat when I saw you three. Plus just call me Barb, I don't work at the school any more."

"Why not"

"There is a lot of press there now and I was planning on quitting a long time ago. I'm gonna myself up as a tutor."

"That awesome Mis- I mean Barb. Maybe you can help knumbskull here with is bad scores." teased Ann.

"Shut up." Ryuji spoke with a little embarrassment.

"Why are you guys here? This is a bit expensive buffet."

"Oh umm Akira has been saving his money for this little spluge right dude?"

"I thought for what has happened we should feast for new change in the school." Akira said keeping an eye on Barbara

"I totally agreed." Barbara replied "Come on let's not stand out here."

Later

After that feast Barbara went back to her room to fully sleep for what seemed like ages. As she was dreaming she saw a little man who had a big nose that only Cobblepot would match with prison cells behind him. Be side him were two girls with eye patches on opposite eyes.

"Well Well isn't this a surprise. I don't normally invite people who have not awaken here but for you i will make an exception."

"Where am I?"

"Not important at the moment, I see your fate is tied with our prisoner." Barbara looked over at a cell to see Akira in prison garb.

"What did you do to him? Akira are you ok!"

Hush you are only a visitor unless you wish to join him" both girls spoke as one.

"He can't see or hear you but I hope you trust him with your secret as he will trust you with his. This will be the last you will see of me so take care."

Barbara woke up in a cold sweat. The dream seemed to real. This only confirms that Akira was hiding something. She decide to leave that for another day.

 **ARC 1 DONE. WOW I can't believe that I been able to keep this up for a while now. This chapter may seem a bit of stretch for time but I decide to work on the next arc in the story. I will have to rewatch some gameplay before I post next chapter and I'm excited to work on this. Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I'm gonna attempt to keep writing this and my other oneshot as well. I hope i'm doing a good job with these. This chapter might be weaker than the others unfortunately but i will do my best to please. I'm still trying to find a cool persona for Barbara when the time comes. Thank you. Just a reminder** _This is thinking to self._

After that weird dream Barbara tried to piece the puzzle pieces together but kept running into dead ends no matter how she was thinking. Who was the penguin look-alike?. What was Akira hiding? And what was a persona?

She was interrupted by the sound of her phone getting a text notification from the group chat she shared with Akira and friends.

We are heading to the Art exhibit do you want to come? Ann texted to her.

Barbara decided that she could try and figure out what trouble Akira is in by hanging out with him. Plus she could see the interesting culture of Tokyo.

Ok wait for me at the entrance ok. She responded. After packing phone and gathering some yen she walked to the subway to meet them there.

 **Later**

"So who is this Madarame guy again?" Barbara asked as she walked with the trio of students.

"He is a famous painter with super good art on display." Akira spoke as they entered the art exhibit.

"You don't seem the type of person to be interested in art Ryuji" Barbara questioned.

"Well I have nothing to do today so i might as well chill." Ryuji said blatantly

"In that case I could help you with grades that are terrible." Barbara said with a grin.

"HA GOT EM!" Ann shouted only to get shushed by a sea of people trying to look at art. Sorry she said sheepishly.

Barbara smiled. She liked hanging out with the 3 students from time to time. They reminded her of days before the crime fighting. She was only three years older than them but they did not mind the age gap.

Suddenly her phone started to ring."Oh is your boy friend barbara?" Ann said jokingly. Barbara went to check caller id to see it was encrypted. "I have to go outside i will be right back guys."

Barbara went outside to an alleyway where it was quiet.

"Hello?'

"Hey barbara it's Dick do you got time?"

"Sure whats up"

"I was online and i saw the Kamoshida incident, was that you?"

"No unfortunately I only made the arrest, why do you ask?"

"You know your suppose to be on vacation?"

"Well "Crime doesn't take vacations"" Barbara said in her best Bruce impression.

"Ha ha ha, do you need me to come over there for help?"

"No I got it under control you don't need to come over."

"Ok then also do you know the artist Madame?"

"I was just at his exhibit here why?"

"Rumors have it that he teaches his student and then kicks them out and claims their art as his own."

"How do you know about this?"

"From the Phantom thieves fan site."

"You believe in those guys?"

"Well what if it's true?Though you might want to investigate tonight. "

"That sounds like fun send me his adress and I will do the rest."

"Ok stay safe Babs bye."

After hanging up she sent a text to the group chat they shared saying that she had to go, She was later for an appointment.

She raced back to her apartment to get ready.

 **That Night**

She flew around for a while to take care of some smaller crimes before tackling her investigation. After a while her descend onto the compound that was Madarame's home.

After beaching in quietly she landed into a hallway she detected a hidden room full of painting but could not figure out how to get in.

 _Damn this guy is hiding something_

As she was investigating for a hidden switch she thought she heard the sound of a paint brush.

 _Someone must be doing late night painting._

She knew that this bookshelf was the way to get in but she did not see how.

 _Madarame must have a key on him. He is hiding paintings obviously but I don't see why he is hoarding them._

"Would you mind holding that pose for a bit more please i'm almost done"

Barbara jump surprised to see that a boy sneaked up on her. Instead of reporting the intrusion he was painting her. "Almost there"

"Yusuke is that you? Do you know what time it is?" A groggily Madame said as he was walking down the hallway

Barbara took out a smoke bomb to escape but was still in earshot.

"No come back i need to finish"

"What are talking about, what are you painting my boy, who is that?"

"No one since, I saw her in my dreams that is all, my room wasn't big enough to hold my artistic excitement."

"Ugg, Go back to bed."

Barbara sighed in relief. _Thank god, that was too close._

 **Well i hope that was a fun one guys. I thought it would be funny for Yusuke to paint batgirl while investigation. Also there will be no nightwing in this story. I feel like Barbara would relate to the Thieves more than the rest of the Bat family. Tell me what you guys think and i will see you soon. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for this in advance. I'm gonna skip over this madarame arc and go to the aftermath of the change in heart. I tried writing another chapter but i really did not like it. I will try to address some of the exposition during that arc but i really am hype to write about the Makoto arc. Thanks guys**

" _Same instance again. How do these guys do it?"_ Barbara thought as she was sitting in cafe leblanc. The news was all about the mysterious Phantom Thieves. An elderly man went up to Sojiro and asked if he could change the channel. Sojiro obliged and turned it to a talk show.

"Today we have a special guest today. May I introduce, The 2nd detective prince Goro Akechi!"

Barbara looked confused "There was a first detective prince?"

Sojiro gave her a confused look, then he remembered that she was foreign. "There was a detective prince a long time ago. They worked on a case in Inaba but hasn't been seen since. The kid on tv is a detective too. Started up like 5 months ago."

Barbara nodded. She noticed that Goro was very young to be a detective. Then again, Damian is 11 so there.

"So Goro with the recent arrest of Madarame what is your opinion of these thefts?"

Goro smiled charismatically "Excellent question, although they did reveal the fraud of the man that doesn't cover up that they are criminals. They supposedly change the hearts of their victims but what if they were to implant crimes into them? It seems no different than brainwashing."

Barbara thought over that. They seemed safe but Goro did make a point. On the other hand every time the thieves intervene they did reveal true crimes.

"Great answer Goro. Our next question refers to the vigilante "Bat-girl" who fights crime at night, what are your thoughts about this?"

"Ah once again, a citizen who thinks they can do the police's job for them. In my opinion she is distrustful as she takes away from our police leaving our citizens with a shady person who only shows up at night and not the trusting police force. If they were smart they would stop putting on the weird cosplay and let the police do their job."

Barbara griped her mug from home a little harder than normal. This is probably what Bruce felt like when he started his career as Bat-man.

Sojiro walked over to her and refilled her cup for her. "You feeling ok? I know you come from Gotham so having a hero being booed isn't something new."

"It's fine thank you."

"Your one of my favorite customer"

"Why is that?"

"Your hair, really reminds me of someone. I don't want to get into it."

"Alright."

Just then Akira entered from school inside the shop. With a cat following behind.

"Hello Sojiro, hey Barbara"

"I did not know you had a cat" Barbara smiled

"Oh sorry I carry him around in my bag most of the time. His name is Morgana. I was taking him for a walk because he needs the exercise."

"It's so cute." Barbara squealed as she knelt towards Morgana to pet him."I have to get going. Thanks for the curry and drink Sojiro"

"Any time Barbara." said Sojiro as she excited Leblanc.

 **Later that night**

Bat-girl decided to practice her brooding side alone on the roof top. She could not get Goro's words out of her head.

 _I seen better detectives from a freaking chimp"_

Before the brooding part of her night she was booed for saving a man's life committing suicide.

"Miss take off the costume before you get hurt" she remembered what the officers told her.

She then got a fun idea to take some stress by visiting the so called prince.

 **BREAK**

Goro was preparing to have a late night snack for the night before he went to bed. He decided to heat up some frozen pancakes to make him feel warm as he went to bed.

"I would not recommend the pancakes, that would totally mess with your head when you sleep."

Goro quickly grabbed a knife from the counter a pointed it towards the figure.

"Oh it's the girl playing hero by breaking and entering."

"I just wanted a chat Detective, I know what you said on the news."

"Yes and most people agree that you are not a real hero."

"Your one to talk Goro, I have helped this city while you sit high and mighty."

Goro shrugged his shoulders. "You know that you are just a vigilante. You are not helping. Cops are not able to help the people they protect."

Bat-girl stood tall "I don't know how you do it here but in the states we go over the crime you miss. Admit it, If the phantom thieves did not intervene at all over the weeks, they city would be anarchy."

"So then what is your opinion? What does the crime fighter say about the thieves?"

"I know who they are and they seem just for now but, if they cross the line I will take them out."

"Let's make a deal then. Don't tell me who they are because I want to find out for myself and I will not bring any favor or hate to you. I will hold you to your word."

He turned away and looked back to see that she disappeared.

 **BREAK**

 _That felt refreshing_

She was gliding up and down to land on her end of day building. She knew that soon that she needed to find the thieves soon. She did not expect the bluff to work like a charm. She got to the roof and quickly entered the apartment. She was going to bed when she decided to check on her phone. She had one message that she missed. She looked on it was a request for tutoring on campus.

It was from a girl named Makoto Niijima a 3rd year at Shujin. It looked like she needed help with her literature and Miss Kawakami recommend her. She was happy to help out, but first a coffee was in order.

 **Later**

It was after school and barbara was walking towards the student council room. That was where Makoto said to meet up. She entered the room to where a girl was sitting. She had short hair and was reading a book with her legs crossed. Barbara sat in the chair next to her and brought out her backpack.

"Are you Makoto?" Barbara asked.

She looked and nodded her head. "And you must be miss Gordon. I apologize for this."

"For what?"

Makoto stood up and walked to her. "I lied to you. I need your help to enter a club of sorts."

 **Finally done with this chapter. Took me about 3 days i think for this. I think this and chp 4 were one of my favorites to write. Unfortunately this next chapter might take a little longer as well. I currently have two drafts in my head about how it goes down. Please review this so i know if i'm doing bad or good. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

"If you don't need any academic help than i must be going." Barbara said as she went to the door as she was going to leave. Makoto ran up and grabbed her arm before she could leave she looked at her with desperation in her eyes.

"I just need you for protection. Please i beg you."

"Why do you need to enter such a club, student council president?"

Makoto let go of her hand. "Not today obviously. Just give me your number so i can call you up when needed."

Barbara looked annoyed "Dodging the question are we. If you are trying to be more social just say so."

"Yes exactly, I want to be more social. Just incase of anything going bad you step in got it."

"Ok, i do need to see more in this city, just call me when you want to hang."

"Thank you. If you excuse me i need to attend to something." Makoto bowed towards her and Barbara bowed back.

Barbara excited the school she thought she heard a cat screech but she knew there were strays around the city.

 **Break**

Two days had passed since she met Makoto and nothing was really happening. That night she was stopping some thugs who were about to rob a bank. Then more thugs came out to get her when she was getting a call from her cell. "INCOMING CALL-MAKOTO" she heard in her cowl.

"Shit" she said trying to finish these guys off but they were not falling down easy.

"Hello?" Makoto said threw her ear communicator.

"Hey, can i call you back soon please?"

"I will be quick, Can you accompany me to the club after school tomorrow please?"

"Um.. sure." she said as another thug screamed at her while charging.

"Who is that?" Makoto asked.

"Oh he's no-one" she responded out of breath."

"Are you fighting someone?"

"No im.. Watching an anime and i sometimes get really into it ya know."

"It sounds really real. What it called?"

"It's called…" Barbara tried to think of something really quick. "The american power rangers, it's not really anime but it's still cool right."

" Whatever, anyways I will send the address to your phone ok goodbye."

"Bye" she said as she round house kicked the last thug.

"You guys just had to get up didn't you"

 **That afternoon**

"Are you ok miss Gordon? You look really hurt." Makoto said trying to make small talk as they were walking up to the club. The club looked really unpolished. Why would Makoto chose this to hang out was beyond her, unless she had another goal in mind.

"I'm fine i just slipped on the floor last night." She lied.

"You must really like power rangers."

"Yep, why are we here? This looks sketchy."

"We will be fine, all according to plan now just follow me."

They entered the building and it looked like a typical strip club. The interior decor was purple and the girls were dancing solo on the poles. Makoto went up to a bouncer and whispered something in his ear.

"Right away miss." she spoke and directed to follow him. As they were walking she noticed that the thug would not let her pass into the room makoto was in.

"Hold it sir" Makoto said, she is with me. The man nodded and they entered the room. Inside there was a man who had the penguins physic. Chubby and rich. He held a woman close in his arms. Then he looked up to see the 2 girls that entered.

"Well look who we have here boys. What is the prosecutor's sister doing in the mafia club?

Barbara looked at Makoto "This isn't a social run isn't it."

"Junya Kaneshiro you will pay for blackmailing the students of shujin Academy."

Then suddenly the door busted open. Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke busted inside the room to interrupt the exchange.

"Makoto what the hell do you think you are doing? Why is Barbara with you?" Ryuji yelled.

"I dont know whats going on she just asked me to accompany her.

Then there was a flash of light. "Now i don't want this to get out of hand but you do realise that all 6 of you just entered an adult only club and are causing a mess of business. Now i have proof of this. This gets better and better." Kaneshiro said with glee

The group looked towards him with his phone out. He reached down and grabbed a suitcase. He gave it to the girl sitting on his lap. "Now get out of here." The girl nodded and left. He looked towards the group once more. "I just gave her 30k yen. Thats where you guys come in." he reached down and tossed Makoto an empty suitcase. It's your job to refill this case of 30k yen in 3 weeks. Other wise i will post these photos to the school and ruin you."

Barbara was feeling the same as the group. Makoto lied to her and now they were in debt to a mob boss.

 **Evening**

"What the hell Makoto!?" Ryuuji said as they were sitting down at Le Blanc

"I'm sorry everyone. I just want to help. To prove my worth to you but now we are ruined." Makoto said with tears in her eyes.

Ann was going to comment against her when Barbara held up her hand. "Guys i think she has had enough. Arguing over this won't help anyone. Now how do we pay this 30k yen?

Then morgana the cat purred a couple of time.

"I have an idea. Since Makoto and Barbara are now technically in depth to kaneshiro then we could get to the thing." Akira said calmly.

Barbara looked dumb founded." What are you talking about?"

Ann had her eyes wide "oh wait Barbara doesn't know that we are the Phantom Thieves."

The rest of the group looked at Ann annoyed. "That was worse than Ryuji yelling it for all to hear" Yusuke commented.

"Shut up!"

It's alright I have secrets too, I might as well keep yours." Barbara replied.

"You are taking this surprisingly well" Akira noted.

"Well you guys are my friends so i know that you won't do any harm."

The thieves looked at her with determination in thire eyes.

So."Barbara said. "How do we take down the mafia?"

 **Wow this took a longer time than usual. Sorry about that. Had some family stuff and just thinking ahead. Anime is also a huge distraction. I'm gonna update my profile page to list some of the stories i'm working on and what i have plans for in the future. I can't promise specific dates of what comes out first or second but i'm willing to give some details about them for the future. Thank you for reading this. Bye (P.S: If the spacing is off then PM me. Its has been that long since finishing writig this that i kinda for got. Let me know).**


	8. Chapter 8

'Seriously, I don't think standing in an ally is gonna stop the mafia.' Barbara said to herself. She had gotten the meet up time for taking down Kaneshiro mixed up and was 2 hours early. She remembered that they still had school so she had time on her hands. She went to go sit on a bench when she gotten really tired.

She closed her eyes for a second and woke herself up immediately. She saw that there was a blue prison door with two little girls on either side.

"You there crusader, come with us our master wishes to speak to you." The little girls said. Barbara looked around to see herself still sleeping on the bench. 'My god, I'm having a real out of body experience.' she thought to herself as she approached the door.

Upon she saw the familiar blue prison bars and the creepy man in the middle. "We meet again, crusader, tell me how have you been?"

"Fine i guess, since you have time tell me, what is this place?"

"This is the velvet room and I am Igor. I have been watching you for a while. You seem to be just but you like to work with our inmate."

"Where is he?"

"Safe, he is not freed but he is not stuck here either, i guess you know that already."

"So what is it that you want?

Igor smiled "Now to the matter at hand, i can't tell you your future but there will be a threat coming soon. I had told you before that you will have to tell the inmate your secrect as he did his. This is because the is a man from your past who is too dangerous to take on his own."

"Who is this man?"

"Oh but what fun would that be, let go of your secret it's not that bad showing your true self. Other wise my game will be over and more people will die."

Barbara shuddered. She had never told anyone other than the other heros of her identity. "My secrets are powerful, they could get people hurt."

"Only if you let them, you seem devoted to the inmate's freedom, i will allow you to assist them, but your time for awakening is not near. Good luck Crusader."

Igor waved his hand to the girls as they dismissed her. Then Barbara blacked out.

BARBARA! BARBARA! HELLO!"

Barbara woke up. She was surrounded by the thieves looking concerned.

"GOD DAMMIT BARB! Don't do that!" Ann screamed.

"Whats going on? Barbara asked.

"We came to do the thing and saw you on the bench. You were not moving and thought you were dead."

"I was just sleeping because had a long night, plus i had gotten the time wrong. Who said I was dead?"

"Ann" the group unanimously reported.

"Did you check my pulse?" She asked Ann.

"Ohh oops" Ann said blushing.

The group faced palmed for stupidity.

"Nevermind that, so how you "Take their hearts"" Barbara said in air quotes.

"Hold on" Akira said as he fiddled with his phone.

"Traveling to Bank of Gluttony" His phone beeped.

Suddenly a wave of energy hit her as the surrounding city changed. The city now had a green sky and the surrounding people were transformed into walking ATMs.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the cognition of Kaneshiro. This is how he perceives the world." A new voice from the group spoke. Barbara turned to see a Cat like mascot standing behind her

"WTF!" She screamed as instinct took over with backwards kick. The cat flew back two feet falling on its behind.

"Boom! Get wrecked Morganna!" Ryuji said laughing his ass off.

"That's morganna? Your cat" she pointed to Akira. Akira and company looked to have their clothes change.

"Never mind that. Like Morgana said this is kaneshiro's cognition, so since he sees you two as his customers then we can get inside his central palace."

Barbara looked ahead and saw a giant floating bank in the distance. It had a menacing feel to it as banknotes flew up towards it.

"Here goes nothing" Makoto said as she walked towards the bank. Suddenly a staircase started to form heading straight towards them. It stopped directly at their feet.

"Going up?" Barbara asked.

LINE BREAK

Barbara after climbing up the million stairs really appreciated her grappling hook. Looking behind her she took a closer look at her friends. Ann dressed up in a scarlet catsuit with a whip on her belt. It reminded her of catwoman but not as athletic. Her face was covered by a red panther like mask with her pigtails still hanging out Ryuji on the other hand looked more like a punk than he did before. His mask was like a part of a skull was on his face. It made him more menacing with a metal pipe in hand. Yusuke was wearing a fox mask and held a katana in his hand. He looked more confident than he did when he was painting her. Akira was in a black trench coat with his red gloves gripping a knife. His mask was the most intriguing of the group as it was bird like.

"Finally" Ryuji said as they reached the top of the stairs. They entered the bank to be greeted by guards and Kaneshiro.

Kaneshiro was now purple toned and his eyes were glowing. "Well if you are not a paying customer then i have to ask you to leave. Now that i have the prosecutor sister then my plan has worked. Now to get away with anything!"

"What are you talking about?! Leave my sister out of this." Makoto snapped.

"Aww what's the matter, It will be your fault for when the crime goes up all because i have your sister beneath my hell.

"To HELL WITH YOU!" Makoto screamed. Kaneshiro backed up. "What the hell?"

Suddenly Makoto's face transformed with an iron mask sealing her face.

"Persona!" She yelled ripping the face off.

Then there was a flash of light. Barbara saw Makoto on a flaming motorcycle with a face on the helm. Blue flames burst from the engine as they charged. "Persona the other called out leaving Barbara in the back. 2 guards in human form came to chage at her only to be met with her fists.

 **5 Min later.**

After the fighting they regrouped at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to head back. Now that we can get in it will be a lot easier to enter." Akira spoke.

"Anyone else feel tired? I need to sit down."

"Oh I forgot, When you awaken your persona for the first time it will take a lot of energy. Barbara can you take her home please." Morgonna asked.

"No problem. I do have more questions but that can wait till tomorrow." Barbara said smiling towards the group. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me."

 **In real world**

It was late at night when Barbara and Makoto arrived at the apartment complex.

"If you don't mind me asking, back then Kaneshiro mentioned your sister, she important to you?"

Makoto looked at her and smiled. "She is family, before today i always looked up to her and people compared her to me. But now i'm just me. Thank you for the support today."

"No problem" said Barbara. They arrived at the detectives suite and open the door. There was a woman by the door checking her phone and looked up when they entered inside.

"Where have you been. I was getting worried. Who is this.

"Sorry Barbara flustered "I'm Barbara Gordon, We were just strolling around the town and I was just helping her get home."

"Whatever, I know my sister. She can handle herself, you on the other hand are a stranger so I suggest you leave."

Helping Makoto to a chair Barbara looked over to the women. "I'm just a friend ok. Made her stay safe."

"With what your awkward american fighting?" She questioned looking at Barbara.

"Have you heard of Gotham City miss.."

"Call me Sae, and i have heard a little about it, rumor of people in costumes doing their job."

"Well both our dads are in some police force so we both know how to handle ourselves.

Sae look with new interest in her eyes. "I did not know, sorry about that."

"I don't like to bring it up cause i'm on a vacation here. So my point is i'm just a friend and be thankful for your sister good day." she said before closing the door behind her. She hated people that take family for granted sometimes.

'I have a bad feeling about her' The prosecutor thought to herself as Makoto made her way to her room.

 **It has been a while since the last update and i'm still alive. I have been enjoying writing this one for a while. If you are thinking** _ **why hasn't**_ ** _Barbara_** _**awaken her persona yet?**_ **Im saving for a special occasion to do that I already know what her persona and metaverse outfit would be so that's cool. Thanks for the favs and follows. Please review and let me know where i can improve. PM me if you want me to answer anything related to the story(ie pairings ect). Im also on xbox as well :Mariobro2000. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

"That was awesome you guys, we are making progress towards taking out kaneshiro!" Akira informed the team. They decided to hang out at Leblanc's after they returned from the metaverse. Barbara was listening to their tales as the phantom thieves. She declined joining up with them to take him out so when they do she can make the arrest.

"Hey Barb, I have been meaning to ask, how were you able to hold your own when you first entered the metaverse? You were kicking ass!" Ryuji asked.

Barbara blushed a little bit. "Oh I grew up in Gotham city, there was a lot of crime so I had to learn self defence. Plus i was just winging it."

"You should totally teach us sometime." Makoto responded. I mean technically use hand to hand sometimes so it could help."

"More importantly" Morgana responded giving Barbara a scare. She kept getting frighten every time he talked outside the metaverse. "By tomorrow if we pull it off we should be able to put that man behind bars."

"That's all well and good but what if he doesn't turn himself in?" Barbara asked

"What do you mean?" The cat responded.

"I get my changing their cognition will cause them to repent and all put what if they take it the wrong way and run?"

The group was puzzled. "I did not think of that." Yusuke said as he was trying to sketch out a lone chair in the room.

"I mean it probably won't happen but what if?"

"It will be fine" Akira said. "If that happens he would have called the police before he realises it and get arrested."

"Lets not focus on that and let's talk strategy" Ann spoke up. Barbara decided to listen in and take note of what they do. Conserving strength for a busy day tomorrow.

LINE BREAK

'Now all i have to do is wait.' Barbara said in costume. She perched across the building waiting for police to show up.

She did not want the prosecutor or Goro for that matter to take the credit. She admired the group's sense of justice from all of them. They had to fully agree on a change in cognition and they had to take many precautions.

Then she saw the mobster walk out of the facility with his model at his side. They then entered the unlicensed car and drove hard.

Barb tuned into the trackers frequency she put in the car before hand and listen in.

"Babe what is this all about?"

"I don't know what came over me but i confessed everything to the police, I don't know why!"

"Was it those phantom punks?"

"Maybe, I don't know, We are taking as much money as we can and taking a plane to Italy, starting new, I can't go to jail!"

Barbara was already in pursuit as she flew above the car, she needed to slow it down and prevent them from reaching the airport. She boosted he flight ahead of the car and flung batarangs at the tires. Causing the car to slam into the sidewalk. Thankfully nobody was hurt.

"Kaneshiro, trying to run are we your coming with me to the police" she said as she attached handcuffs on him"

LINEBREAK

"Cheers to us." Makoto said with a smile.

"Hell yes Now we are definitely heros!" Ryuji responded.

The group decided to celebrate their victory at Akira's room to unveil the treasure.

"Imagine what's inside the case." Ann said with a smile as she put the gold suitcase on the table.

"Is that Kaneshiro's treasure? Forget I asked" Barbara said not questioning the score.

"Guys there is a passcode." Akira said bluntnly. "Makoto do you know it?"

"I think so." She said fiddling with the combination. The case made a click sound and the case was now slightly ajar. Everyone gasped as Makoto opened the case slowly. Inside was thousands of bills.

"WE ARE RICH!" Ryuji said as moved around the room with excitement. The group was pumped. Almost everyone was hype to spend the yen until Akira made a closer inspection.

"This money looks weird, is this American Barb?"

She took a closer look at the singular bill. It looked real but then the face changed to the monopoly man with the gangsters face on it."

"Guys" she said with embarrassment. "This is play money."

The group stopped. There was an unnatural silence. Their faces full of despair. "NOOOO" Both Ann and Ryuji shouted towards the heavens.

"But we could sell the case itself" Akira commented "It would be for less but we would still make a profit."

"Who would buy a solid gold case?" Barb asked

"I know people" Akira replied as the meeting was adjourned.

LINE BREAK AGAIN

"Welcome back ladies and gents, Today once again we have the Detective prince Goro Akechi as our guest."

The TV glared back at Barb as she sat down once again in LeBlanc's. She eyed the TV with curiosity with how the public viewed the Thieves. Sojiro walked from behind the counter to raise the volume and to get a better look at the show.

"Now Mr Akechi do you have a new stance on the phantom thieves after they supposedly exposed the criminal Kaneshiro?"

Goro looked up towards the camera and gave a TV smile. "No i don't unfortunately. The Thieves are still dangerous and should turn themselves in."

After an applause there was a significant boo from the live studio audience.

"There seems to be some clashing opinions in the audience, you sir why do you disagree?

"Because unlike the other cases they clearly are in the right. The helped society by putting that criminal away."

The audience too a moment to think that over then murmured in agreement

"What do you say to that Akechi?" the host asked

Goro looked annoyed and embarrassed. He did not account for the thieves good actions to spread across the public so fast. He looked towards the cam once again giving a fake smile. "I have no comment"

Barbara looked away from the TV with a smug look on her face. She felt like the first time her and Bruce took down a big criminal for the first time. She felt like the thieves accomplished something big and from here everything was going to be a bit easier. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Akira. He too was also smiling. She admired that the thieves were able to rise up to do good from bad scenarios, like Jason Todd.

'I think Bruce would be proud' she thought as she exited the cafe to head back to her apartment.

ONE MORE LINE BREAK

It was busy at the airport drop off area. He could not afford to waste time. How he would trump the bat brat with his intellect. He entered a taxi with a big duffle bag. The driver looked in the back to view his passenger

"What brings you to Japan?" He asked.

A grin formed on the man's face as he looked him in the eye.

"Isn't that a fine riddle in deed."

 **WOW sorry for the delay. Have been busy with school and trying to save grades. I know before i said i would limit the DC universe but i had an idea to put a villain into the story. I could update it to change the riddler to another villain. If have any ideas review or PM me. I'm gonna try to start a new story today so keep an eye out for that. Bye and have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gonna try to keep short but thanks for support. Gonna be longer upload times soon due to grades so sorry. Not gonna stop but will be longer than i want. Ok enough of that let's begin( sorry one more thing as write this since this has a bunch of texting so** _This is texting )_ **.**

"URGENT MEETING AT LEBLANC AFTER SCHOOL VERY IMPORTANT!"

Barbara was sitting inside waiting for the crew to arrive. This seemed like an urgent matter. She feared for the worst, Akira getting arrested, Ryuji making another outburst, Ann being overweight, Yusuke running out of artistic ideas, Makoto having two Ds (hint) or, Morgana running out of tuna. The thought of cranky Morgana made her shudder. Then thankfully Ryuji entered first.

"Whats up? Where is Akira and what's the urgency?"

"I don't know, i was wondering that myself." She replied.

Then one by one the thieves entered the cafe with the same question on their mind. Akira was the last one to enter.

"Where have you been? We been wait? What so important for us?" The group asked.

Akira looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? I haven't sent out anything."

He showed his phone to the group for them to see that he did not make a message. Looking down at their own phones they saw the message that he sent.

"That is impossible" Ann said as she looked a little spooked. Then their phones made another bing sound to see another message sent to all of them. It was an unknown number.

 _HELLO I AM ALIBABA. I know you are the phantom thieves. I have been watching you._

"The hell?" Barb looked around the room. Then another bing. _Don't bother, I have them well hidden, i have a request for you. I need you to change my heart. Do that and I will protect you from the hacker group Medjed._

The group looked at each other. "We have to do this, she knows and she could help, all in favor?" Akira asked the group. They nodded. Akira texted back. _Ok, where can we find you?_

The message back was pending, _Why do you want to know that, just do already!?_

 _Akira- We need to know more about you._

 _Unknown- I did not know that. Then nevermind, your secrest still safe with me. BYE!_

Akira tried to message back but was blocked for some reason. And the number was unknown.

"What the hell was that? I thought she wanted our help." Ann asked

Maybe she is shy. We should try and find her." said Makoto.

"I have an idea." Barbara said, "Akira I need your phone for the night, is that ok?"

Sure, just don't mess with anything, ok i need it back tomorrow ok?

No problem. She said as he handed him the phone. I have a friend that can help."

LINE BREAK

Back at her apartment she went to get her encrypted phone to make a call for help. She could scan the phone and trace it to its origin to find the hacker but she did not have the batcomputer with her. She dialed the number to the manor and let it ring.

"Hello Bruce isn't here at the moment, shall I take a message?"

"Hey Alfred" responded Barbara.

"Oh Miss Gordon hello, sorry I did not know sooner."

"Its ok, are you at the cave now? I need to analizy something. Can you do it remotely?"

"But of course let me head there now." Alfred replied has he hung up on her.

After being on hold for a bit he answered her again.

"I'm here, send me a visual if you would be so kind."

"Here you go." Barbara said. "There was a text message connected to this phone and I need to track its origin. Can you see where the message is from."

"On it miss Gordon, oh dear, it seems that there is a bit of encryption. Someone does not want to be found. Ah here we go, i have an address for you."

"Thank you so much Alfred"

" Your are welcome. Before you go, it seems like you are investigating something, do you want me to send bruce to assist you?"

"No thank you. I can handle this, tell Bruce and the family i'm doing fine."

"Ok madam, good day to you." He hung up. She looked on the phone to see the address of origin. She hoped that we can change her heart in time.

MORE LINE BREAKS!

 _Barb-Meet up at this address after school._ Barb was as usual there first, waiting on the rest. When they arrived they looked over a suburban looking house from the outside. Once the group assembled they planned to enter. "Wired the door is unlocked." Yusuke said as he entered first. The house was dark, hard to see. Inside.

"Barbara you're sure this is the place? How could someone live here?" Ann asked. "Maybe it's haunted, "

"Shut up don't say that!" Makoto said jumping at the word haunted. "I don't do good with scary things."

Then a being popped on their phones

 _Unknown-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!?_

We trying to help you, where are you?" Ann said as they advanced through the house.

 _Unknown-GO AWAY!_

They crept upstairs continuing forward. They saw a glowing light from under a room.

"I can't do this, It's really creepy," Makoto said, I'm going home." She turned to see a small little girl with glasses and orange hair. Her glasses glare covering her eyes and arms out stretched. "JUST DO ALREADY" she said.

Makoto just screamed. It was now pitch black. There was a sound of opening and closing a door. Then the lights turned on. Makoto was in Akira's arms and Ryuji hiding behind Ann. Sojiro Sakura looked at the group not knowing what to say next.

What are you kids doing in my house? Why are you guys at her room door?" he asked confused but not angry.

They looked to see a room that looked like a teens room. Get out sign and all.

"Im waiting." He said.

"Well you see your daughter Alibaba.. "

"She's not my daughter technically, her name is Futaba, i came to check on her. Sigh.." He looked more tired than usual. "Get back to the cafe, let's talk, helps me relieve my stress.

ANOTHER LINEBREAKER

"That is horrible." Makoto said. After hearing about futaba's past they felt bad. Barbara knew in her heart that they had to change her heart.

"I'm being confronted by social services to give to a foster home. But she doesn't go out. She has been threw enough." Sojiro said with his head in his hands.

Barbara stealthy texted Akira silently _We still have to follow through with this, tomorrow i will keep him busy just find a way into her palace got it?_

 _K_ akira responded. _Everyone, while we have the weekend We meet up back at the house. Barb will distract Sojiro, we still need to help her. Understood?_

The chat was filled with nods of agreement. "How to distract Sojiro for the day she thought,

NEXT DAY LINEBREAKER

You want to do what? He asked. Barb was dressed in her tourist fanatic outfit having 3 too many cameras in her backpack.

Come on I may have been here for a while but I want to go look at the cool tourists stops ya know?"

I still have a shop to run."

"Oh come on, I know you were upset at yourself yesterday so maybe going out and seeing the sights could change you mood." she said "plus, you would not want me to go alone by myself, that would be unmanly of you."

Sojiro twitched, "Damn it" he thought. "Fine I will close for the day, but I still want to get back to the shop."

They walk out into the street sojiro giving a history lesson on each of the sights of tokyo. She felt happy as he started to cheer up a bit. She enjoyed how much he know of the city. Near the end of the walk they started to walk near the subway. Compared to Gotham, Tokyo had it on lock.

"Lets enter here, it's not rush hour so it would not be crowded," Sojiro said.

They entered the subway where she was looking out side where she saw a dangerous sight. Just for a moment, she saw the familiar green question mark from Gotham. Just like that it disappeared. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder, grabbing instinctively for a takedown when a voice broke her concentration.

"BARBARA!"

She stopped, she was about to flip over Sojiro over her back. She let go immediately.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Fine thank you, what was that? you seem spooked."

"Its nothing she said. As they exited the train. It was later than usual. As barbara walk sojiro home.

"I hope you do better ok?"

Thank you Barb, I needed that. See you tomorrow."

As barbara walked back home she could not get the thought out of her head

She did not know if that was being homesick or for real. She hoped that the change of heart of Futaba was a success and she bought the group enough time. She needed to sleep on this and wait for what tomorrow brings.

MYSTERIOUS LINEBREAK

Meanwhile in the subway ruins a man was hard at work trying to build some form of contraption. The subways were an easy place to acquire a group test. Many people of different backgrounds packed into a small confined space. The ultimate survey of life and death. He laughed as his echo carried through the caverns. No bat to stop him now.

 **1.7 k words, new record for me. Was really trying for a long one. I do need some review help soon, If anyone can come up with a bunch of sinister riddles i will credit them in upcoming chapter. Have 2 -3 days. Otherwise it could be a boring riddler without any riddles. Now gonna go back and edit this at school today. Tell me what you think, what ships you want to see (imply them, no lemons here). I just need to see a review to see if i'm doing great or not by you guys. Shout out to who reviewed the rwby and percyjackson cross i did. I did add a tiny bit in that chapter. Thanks again. PLS review. Thanks and have an awesome day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gonna be honest, did not think i would still be writing after 10 chapters. So gonna start by saying thanks. Lets begin.**

Barbara sat at the cafe once more reminiscing over the days and nights she had been here. I wasn't the vacation she was hoping for but it wasn't the worst. She was making new friends and helping people out. Plus the media was on the thieves side of justice. Across the room was the newest member of the thieves, Futaba, just dialing away on her laptop.

Barb pulled out her phone to send a quick text.

 _Barb: Is it ok to see what you are working on over there?_

Futaba pulled out her phone to read the text, then looked up at Barb before responding

 _Futaba: No thanks, you would not understand most of it, hacker stuff._

 _Barb: Try me, i did do a little bit of "hacking" in the states._

Futaba laughed out loud. Sending a bunch of laughing emojis to Barb

 _Futaba: Yeah right, computer class doesn't count._

 _Barb: Does computer class knowledge find the where you live?_

At that Futaba looked up from her laptop to eye Barb, she then sent one final text

 _Futaba: Fine, only because i'm bored of this project._

Barb walked over to where Futaba was and sat down next to her.

"So whats this project you are working on?" she asked the hacker

"I'm trying to figure out a cool code name for the next time we go to the metaverse. Also think about how you did find me. I have a pretty secure code and you don't seem like the girl to have a supercomputer on you?"

"That, i honestly took a guess." Barb lied. "For your name, i'm not sure, you do support the team any help us find the enemy shadows. Like a prediction of when they strike."

"Hmm." Futaba said "I GOT IT" she exclaimed before keeping quiet. "How about Oracle!"

Barbara choked on water for a second coughing away from the girl and her computer. "What?!"

"Oracle" She repeated, "I sounds awesome doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure" Barbara said. There was a few people who knew about "Oracle", she did not want to put the girl in risk of any other hacker. Plus she was Oracle.

"Why not?" Futaba asked. "An Oracle predicts the future and supports the hero's, it's perfect!"

Barb did not want to deter the newest member but the name did fit. "Fine, you can be Oracle"

Barb started to get up but she remembered something. "Futaba, How many cell phones can you hack at once?"

"A lot why?"

"How would one be able to do something like that?"

"I would need someone to put a signal onto of a high point and then i would have access to them, but i can't do that unless i go outside."

"Ok just wondering, I have to get home, See you later!"

Futaba waved goodbye and Barb went to prepare for the night.

LINE BREAKER

Futaba stayed in her room that night, checking the Phan-site for any cases the thieves could follow up on tomorrow. It would suck when most of the crew would leave to go to Japan soon. Barbara was a mystery to her. She knew most of the background of the thieves but researching Barbara was difficult.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She went over to pick it up but it was from an unknown number. "I will just let it ring, Probably a telemarketer" she thought to herself. She went to her computer but the tab had changed. She was now on an image site that had the phrase "Answer the phone". The phone rang again. "What the hell?" she said. This was creepy.

Then computer was typing in the search engine. "Answer the Phone" over and over. The Phone rang again. Feeling annoyed now she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hello Futaba, Don't be alarmed. I need your assistance."

"How do you know my name?"

"Not important" said the stranger. The voice sounded distorted but female.

"Open the new application on your desk."

Futaba looked at her computer to see a new icon. It looked to be in the shape of a bat. She double clicked it to see it was a webcam. There was a darkroom with a green hue. It looked to be in first person. Water then started to fill the room.

"What the hell kind of game is this?"

"It's not a game. You see that question mark im looking at?"

The stranger looked at a green question mark that was illuminating the room.

"Yes"

There is an encryption that will strike this room with electricity if i pick it up. I need you to disable the statue and drain the water. Im almost out of air reserves."

An encryption code popped on the screen. It seemed easy. After two minutes she sent the description back to the stranger. The stranger looked down at their wrist and pressed a few buttons. The water then started to drain.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" a new voice answered. "YOU CHEATED I KNOW YOU DID"

"Thanks for your help. I'm sorry about this but to cover loses ends the computer will self destruct in 5 seconds. Goodbye Oracle."

The stranger hung up. Futaba raced to her computer With an emergency flash drive. She counted the seconds as she tried to retrieve as many files as possible. She jumped under her bed.

3

2

1

0

Nothing happened. Futaba walked slowly to her laptop in case if the explosion was a dud. Her monitor was lighting up with the phrase LOL. then a chat icon appeared.

 _No way i would destroy your setup. I remotely took off the program off with no trace elements. Thank you for the help.-Batgirl._

"No way" she said quietly to herself. She just helped a superhero!

LINE BREAK!

The simulation was a success. She knew that their oracle would be able to help in the real world as well as the multiverse. She closed her laptop when she saw futaba's room lights go off. She then flew off into the night.

LINEBREAK?

"No way" said Ryuji.

"IT WAS REAL" Futaba replied

Barbara entered the Cafe to see the two of the arguing.

"Whats going on?" she asked

"Futaba thinks that the batgirl contacted her last night" Yusuke spoke.

"SHUT UP INARI! I swear it happened!"

"You kids SHUT UP!" sojiro yelled. "Dont scare away customers"

"Anyway" Akira interrupted "We should go to the beach as a group. Give some time off."

"That sounds dumb, Besides i don't have a bathing suit." Futaba responded feeling annoyed

"Then how about us girls let's go shopping for one as well. Barb you want to come?" Ann asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Barb replied.

LINEBREAK

"Shopping is annoying" Barbara thought to herself as the group of girls went into the shop. There was a bunch of swimwear to choose from. The focus was on Futaba though, They decided on something cute for the girl, Futaba on the other hand wasn't that interested in the shopping, staying on the smart phone.

Barbara went around to use the restroom to send her a text from batgirl. Making her phone encrypted she sent her a message.

 _Nicely done once again. Last night was a simulation of your skills. This message will last only 30 min. This is to show your thieves that i know who you are, I support your cause. But you break my trust I will find you and turn you in. You have my word. Put this in your group chat to make this faster.-Batgirl._

 **I want to end this on a fun note. I can't believe i have still been writing this story for 11 chapters now. I will say the reveal will be coming and the next palace for the crew is coming. I hope i can make a good place for our villain. Thanks for the reviews and the views. As long as there is some people still reading this i will keep typing away. Thanks once again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before i go on a rant about how hard this chp is to write i got to say.. 2000 views! Thanks guys, i'm glad you enjoy my story. I hope this makes you happy. More details after i'm done. (one more thing i did change this to teen but unfortunately this chp will have a dark undertone, be warned.)**

"Holy Shit!" Ryuji yelled back at the cafe before being shushed by Sojiro. Futaba showed the group the message sent by bat girl.

"I told you guys!" Futaba said grinning at the group.

Akira was in deep thought "wired how she contacted us now."

"Im sure that it's fine." Ann replied. "Lets just focus on the beach trip ok."

Makoto nodded. "Ryuji and i will pick up Barbara from her apartment tomorrow to meet at the subway with you guys."

"This day is going to be fun!" Ryuji said.

LINE BREAK (NEXT DAY)

Barbara woke up the next day feeling tired. She had not felt this tired since helping Dick in Bludhaven. She looked at her calender and looked at the date.

She did not realise it but today was that one where she lost everything.

She wanted to do nothing for the day until she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to see who it was.

She opened the door and then the memories came back to her like a flood gate causing her to hit the ground.

"Not again" she muttered to herself as she was curled up in a ball. She could hear his menacing laugh echo throughout the her head. Today was the day when she lost it all.

LINE BREAK

"What's taking them so long?" Ann asked as the group was waiting at the station.

"Ryuji is probably being an idiot" Morganna meowed from Akira's bag.

"He is with Makoto so it should not be this long." Yusuke said.

Suddenly Akira's phone started to ring. It was from Ryuji. Akira accepted the call to hear the panic voice of the blond boy

"CANCEL THE TRIP! YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW!" he scream towards the leader.

"Calm down, whats going on?" He asked.

"Its Barb, she just collapsed in front of us, we need help!"

"Why don't you call police?"

"She keeps muttering something. This is not normal get over here now!"

Ryuji hung up leaving the 5 worried.

"Let's go, we can head to the beach tomorrow, come on!"

They ran to the apartment complex where the van was parked outside. They rushed inside to find Makoto outside pacing.

"Makoto what happened?"

Makoto turned to look at the leader. "We knocked on the door and when she opened it she just dropped to the floor. Ryuji put her on the bed."

They entered the room to take a look around. Inside was a pretty barebones apartment. There was a kitchen and a closet in proximity to each other. Barb was on the bed with Ryuji looking over her.

"She keeps muttering not again." He said. Ryuji looked over to Akira. "You know what that means?"

"Not a clue. She could be suffering a psychotic breakdown." Morganna said.

"Lets enter her head and find the cause of this!" Ryuji said.

"We don't know much about her what is the chances of getting her palace details one the first try."

"Barbara Gordon, Gotham, Fun house."

Palace found! Traveling." the phone said.

The group looked over at Yusuke who had a list in his hand.

"There was a list of possible palace and distortions for herself that she wrote down."

Morgana had his mouth open, Then shook his head. "Let's find Barb and save her!"

The thieves left the apartment and looked outside. There was a different city skyline before them. Tall buildings and bright lights filled the air above but below was anarchy. Fires burning everywhere. There was only one place that the fires did not touch. A large oversize carnival. The area was seemingly run by a clown.

"No wonder Barb hates clowns." Skull said.

"Come on" Joker said as they leaped towards the carnival.

LINE BREAK

The thieves approached the carnival that had a menacing vibe to it. Rides and activities had the plastered face of a clown on it. It was abandoned but everything in working condition. There was even some rides active with no riders. The thieves walked on forward when they approached the fun house.

"Joker i detect someone is inside, could be Barbara" Oracle said. Joker nodded and they entered. Inside was a track still active with audio being heard.

"Look at her Jim, You can't save her, that or she is crippled for life. I want to see you suffer."

The audio was getting louder and then the track approached the end. There was a man strapped to the inside, almost naked. Tears pouring down his face. He was almost broken

"Please no more, YOU ANIMAL!" Jim yelled

"HAHAHAHHAHA" could be heard from the speakers. It was gravely and grim.

"Oracle can you turn off the ride?"

"Working on it and… done."

The music and sound stopped and they untied the man. He stood before them crying.

"Help her please. My baby.." He said before passing out. The thieves then felt nauseous and blacked out.

.

.

.

"DING DONG"

They awoke inside an apartment.

"Are we back?" Skull asked. He looked down to see himself still in phantom gear. The rest of the group was with him as well.

"DING DONG"

"Barbara can you get that?" said Jim. He seemed well and he was in the kitchen.

"Ok" Barbara replied. As she walked towards the door the air went cold. They went to the door with her. Then when she opened the door they saw her face fill with terror. At the door as a bleached skin clown with green fuzzy hair. He was wearing a purple flower shirt and a camera around his neck. In one hand was a vacation pamphlet and in the other a magnum.

He tilted his head towards the thieves and looked into their eyes. "We both know what happens next?" He aimed the gun a Barbara and fired.

"NOOO!" Ryuji screamed.

Barbara fell like bricks as her body hit the glass table. She was bleeding out fast.

Laughter could be heard and then the apartment unfolded like a pop up book. Standing in front of them was the clown and to his right was Barbara in a cage.

"You know, Somethings you never forget. The good, the bad, and ME!"

He took two fingers to his hand and whistled. Suddenly many clown masked shadows appeared.

"Let's go PERSONA" Akira said taking the lead against the charge as the others joined him n the fight."

LINE BREAK(CAUSE I'M BAD AT THE FIGHT SCENES)

Barbara woke up to see herself in a cage. She saw the joker and goons as shadows taking on the Phantom Thieves. Joker was making a break for the Joker only to get put down. They were losing and they would not last much longer. She had to get out.

 _ **Are you ready to accept your fate?**_

Barb looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

 _ **Are you willing to rebel for the sake of friends?**_

"Yes"

 _ **Well then, I am thou, thou art i**_

 _ **From this day you dedicate yourself to the cause.**_

 _ **Loyal to friends and nothing more. Fighting for justice in the world of the cruel**_

 _ **Open to your true self!**_

ARGGGG" She screamed as blue flames surrounded her. She felt the cowl of the bat upon her. She ripped it off for more flames to appear.

"PERSONA! LANCELOT!"

The cage bursted into pieces and the joker stopped. Above Barb was a knight in shining Armor of a dark armor. It resonated fear into The Joker.

"NO NO PLEASE NOT YOU PLS!"

"Goodbye Joker" she said as she charged him. She yelled and dark knives pelted the clown. As he faded into black goop she looked at the thieves. They stared at awe at the new awakened Barb.

"So can we go home pls? She asked before fainting from Fatigue.

 **I feel pretty good about this one. I'm kind of happy with this story. Barbara's persona awaken. Back to the cannon. A while back i said i would do an arc about riddler but as i wrote it i found it to be bad taste. I then thought scarecrow would be better because of fear. So for now untill i think of a better villain plot let's forget about riddler ok? I also wrote this because i got inspired after seeing DSP stanky stream this for the first time. I dont have ps4 so i watch for the story of the characters. But the game still looks amazing and fun. Seeing him suffer at hard enemies or doing bad time management (3 days for one lockpick) was fun. Let me know what i can do to improve this story or i'm gonna open myself to some suggestions on ideas. PM me if you have a suggestion that i will consider. Please review. Be AWESOME!(thx for 2k views).**


	13. Chapter 13: Confidants extra

**Hello. Wanted to change this up a bit. I realised that i was missing something from the story. The confidants. This chapter will be like a collection of the many people Barbara and Batgirl have met during her time in Tokyo. Reminder since this will be structured differently "LINEBREAKS" are like a change of perspective. A name of character i'm focusing on will indicate new story. So let's begin.**

 **Tae Takemi**

"SHIT!" Barb said one night as she was flying along the skyline. She was too busy fighting crime and got careless. She was thinking about Kamoshida and how he changed when the thug sliced her with a knife. Normally this would not bother her but the knife was serrated. So it cut deep. She was trying her best to apply pressure and fly but it was getting too much. She landed on a roof to consider her options

If she would go to a hospital she would probably get questioned about the costume. She had some medical supply at home but it was still a while away.

She remembered something that Akira was mentioning to Ryuji. Something about getting some meds? She figured that there was a doctor near by this area but it would be hidden. She went down on the streets to find the doctor.

LINE BREAK

Tae was just taking a nap when she heard a crash that awoke her. "Wonder if it's the guinea pig?" She thought as she was getting up slowly. She did not take him as a junkie. He seemed so honest about his intentions

"AHGGGGG!"

A yell came from the examination room. Getting up faster she had more questions than she wanted. The yell sounded more feminine than the boy. She walked around to see a trail of blood leading from outside going into the examination room.

She put her hand on the door and opened slowly. On the exam table was a woman dresses in black. She had a gash in her gut that was bleeding. In one hand was some pain killers and the other was thread and needle. She was trying to close the wound on her own. She was getting good at sewing it up but the bleeding was not stopping. The girl noticed that she entered the room with surprise in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're the doctor here?" she said.

Tae nodded and walked towards her. "Do you mind if a real doctor looks at you?"

The girl nodded laid down on the table. Tea looked into her cabinet and grabbed a bottle.

"Here take this."

The girl took it and swallowed. The girl looked dizzy and passed out.

"Why do they always do that?" Tae wondered.

LINEBREAK

"Ugggg"

Barb woke from a slumber in the doctor's office. She checked her watch what time it was.

"U been out for an hour, not bad for a person of your physique."

Barb turned to see a woman with dark blue hair and a lab coat on. She looked like a punk rock fan with a Phd. She looked to see her injury but it was gone now.

"The experimental medicine worked great on you. Worse case scenario you would have been dead." The doctor explained.

"Experimental?"

"Yes working the kinks but that's besides the point. You going to tell anyone about this?" She asked in a serious tone.

Barb shook her head. "No, I assume you aren't gonna tell about me?"

"I don't see why not. I already have a test subject for medicine but for particular stronger medicine i guess you will suffice."

"That would be fine. Thanks Dr…"

"Takemi."

 **Kawakami**

"So Operation Maid Watch is a go! Meet me at my neighbor's place tonight to make the call ok?"

Akira nodded. "Let's do our best!"

"For research!" mishima said.

Unknown to them Barb was listening from afar. "Boys" She said to herself. Unfortunately for her she needed to investigate them. Who knows maybe a giant thug would show up instead. After school she headed to the house where the boys would meet up to set up some cams. Incase something went wrong. Also some friendly blackmail.

LINEBREAK LATER!

"You guys ready?" Ryuji asked the group. They were gathered in a circle with a phone in hand. He was going to dial but stopped himself.

"I can't do it. Akira you call."

Akira took the phone from the blond. "Find, your idea btw." He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, welcome to the maid service. How can we serve you today?" a voice rang from the device.

"THEY PICKED UP" Mishima said freaking out.

"SHH" Ryuji said.

"Hello we would like to rent a maid please." Akira said with a cringe, realising how stupid this was.

"Ok if you don't have a preference we will send one now, See you in 25 min." The phone hung up.

"OH GOD!" Mishima said. "We just have to wait now!"

Barbara was watching off in the distance biting her tongue trying not to laugh. She could be responsible and stop them from this but…

20 min later

Barb kept herself entertained by binging Rise's music videos when she noticed a figure walking towards the door. She quickly checked her cams to see the boys. Ryuji and Mishima were in code red mode while Akira was the only one calm.

"Dude, dude my hands are so sweetly right now." Ryuji said.

"Hey Ryuji a thought just came to mind. Are high schoolers allowed to order a maid?" Mishima asked.

"Umm I don't know?" Ryuji respond.

"YOU FOOL! I THOUGHT YOU DID RESEARCH!" The scrawny boy yelled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello did you order a maid?" a cheerful girl's voice called out

"Crap! I can't do this, We gonna hide on the balcony. Don't let her find out you're in highschool!" Ryuji said grabbing Mishima and taking him outside.

The girl enter the building. She was wearing a traditional maid outfit. She walked up towards Akira who kept his head looking away.

"You look really young?" she asked.

I'm… A dad. Akira said instantly.

"Ok… Well then, what services can i offer for you today?" she asked

"Services!" Mishima said from the balcony.

"Is there others here too?" she said as she approached the balcony.

"Crap we need to jump!" Ryuji yelled and he did just that.

"Sakamoto-san?" she asked. Her head turned towards the camera and Akira

HOLY SHIT. IT WAS Mrs Kawakami!

 **That's all i got for today. Wanted to take a break from the plot for a bit. Thinking about doing another Persona 5 story. I highly doubt he even reads this but a thanks to twitch streamer DSPstanky for playing P5. His playthrough helps refresh my memory about some plot points. Check him out if you want.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back again. School is getting tough so it's going to be hard to get these chapters out. I'm gonna try my hardest for this one. A special thanks to PoeticFire for giving me some advice on this. This chapter is gonna have a bit more DC to it(no spoilers) so i'm kinda excited. LET'S GO!**

"Hey barbara have you seen Morganna?"

Barbara looked up from the novel she was reading to look at the trickster looking worried.

"I haven't, dosnt he hang around more with you?"

"I can't find him. He has been very moody lately ever since Futaba joined the team."

"He will probably come back tomorrow, he needs to eat so of course he will come back."

"I don't know, Lets hope."

"He walked upstairs to rest as Barbara went to go home."

LINEBREAK!

"What an interesting target" a woman said to herself as she watched over the girl. She had been stalking the Daughter of Okrumera foods for a while. She knew that Okumura corp was a huge business in Japan, so they had to have some extra spending money the she could "borrow".

She had to hurry before those so called phantom thieves got to the money first. Why steal hearts when cold hard cash is more fun. She imagined all the fun she could have with it. Her fantasy was interrupted by a so sweet sound.

"MEOW"

She looked towards the sound to see it originate from an alleyway. The girl also noticed it too and walked towards it. "DAMMIT" She said quietly and followed the girl.

The girl was crouched by the feline but out of sight of it. It was black and white with a yellow collar around its neck. The girl walked closer to the cat as it was constantly meowing. "It's a noisy one." She thought as she sneaked up behind her. Taking another step getting closer and closer until the world faded around her.

"The hell is this?" She thought.

Suddenly the 3 were in a what seemed to be a bright and shiny room. It was filled with different lights and sounds.

The cat also took on a different appearance. It was on standing on its hind legs and seemed cartoonish. It had its collar change into a yellow bandana and its blue eyes were more prevalent.

The young girl screamed causing the cat to look over and notice the two. "AGG!" It screamed.

The tree kept looking at each other when the cat had enough of it. "Quiet! How did you get here?"

"I was just walking home and i notice you in the alleyway and i went to see if you needed help." the young girl replied.

"I also was going to see where the noise was coming from" She replied.

"Carp." the cat replied. "I need to find a way to get you two out of-"

"Intruders alert! Intruders alert!"

The alarms were blaring around them when hostile robots approached them. Suddenly both she and the girl changed outfits. The girl was in a Masquerade type out fit while she was in her heist outfit somehow.

"Stay behind me!" The cat shouted as he charge the bots

"PERSONA!"

A flash of light appeared from the cat and standing above him was a dark figure. Seeming manly it held a cape and sword in hand.

"ZORRO Mangarule!" As the robots transform into other beings they were blasted way by a gust of wind."

"Let me try the girl said running forward"

"This is messed up" Selina said to herself bt charged along with her. Can't enter the company if the girl dies.

LINEBREAK

"Reports of shattered glass around the Okumura Foods building leading some to speculate if the Phantom Thieves are involved."

The group looked at the news together with curiosity.

"Do you think that's him?" Ann asked.

"He was kinda getting salty about the polls and Kuruma." Futaba said from her laptop. "I propose that we go check it out and find him after school"

"I see no objections to that." Yusuke respond. "Let us meet at the building later."

"Ok lets find our stupid cat." Ryuji said.

Barbara left the cafe to stake out for the cat. Maybe if she could catch him early she could bring him back the the thieves.

About a few hour later and still no show on thieves or morgana. She was about to give in until Yusuke showed up.

"You here early too?" she asked.

"It appears so. I thought that i could explore the area around to find inspiration." He said as he had an art book in hand. He sat down next to her and started to look for a subject. His eyes stared intently at an intersection and he started to make light sketches. The erased away.

"What wrong?" Barbara asked.

"Since i'm free from madame I have been having a hard time finding a good inspiration for a next peice. I went to Mementos with Akira for inspection but it was not that well received at the gallery."

He looked over and studied Barbara. She noticed that he was staring and shook her head.

"No nudes of me Yusuke."

"No i did not mean that." he said in defence. "You still have your costume? Would you mind if later i could paint you in costume. I would keep your identity safe and no one will know."

Barbara thought about that. She didn't really spend that much time with Yusuke during the maderame incident and this would be a good time for friendship.

"How about tomorrow after we find morgana?" she replied. Yusuke's eyes widen with excitement.

"Thank you Barbara that would mean alot to me." He said.

LATER

So it is like a spaceport!" Barbara said when they entered the palace.

The group advanced forward thew the sci-fi corridoors. Defeating shadows here and there. Until they got to a different type of door.

It says it needs biological recognition." Futaba stated. "So we can't get past it."

"That means Morgana hasn't gone this far either." Makoto said.

HEHEHHEHE"

A ominous voice filled the room.

"Looks like the try hards are back again, How touching."

Then from a high ledge three figures approached them. First was obviously Morgana, Then to his right was a figure with a black mask. She had a purple hat and gloves with an ammo pouch on her belt. To his left was another figure. It looked like a more mature Ann with a black latex suit with white markings.

They jumped down from the ledge doing a flip and posing. "We are the real phantom thieves doing good while you are riding on fame."

The younger girl step forward. "Im Beauty thief and we will take the treasure."

Silence filled the room. "Um… Is that her code name?" Ryuji asked. "Beauty Thief?"

"If there was any tension at all it disappeared now." Yusuke said bluntly.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Ann asked. "Why did you find another cognitive me or something?"

The older woman sneered in disgust. "Like i would be like you. Red costumes doesn't work for sneaking." She said.

"Morgana let's just go home." Futaba asked.

Beauty thief went in a pose again. "WE WILL TAKE THE TREASURE!"

"You already said that." Akira respond. The trio was not deterred and rushed to the door.

"It's no use" Ryuji said. You need biological access."

"ACCESS GRANTED" The door said and it opens to a bunch of shadows.

"THE HELL" Ryuji yelled "RUN!" The group ran for the exit when barb ran closer to the older woman.

"Selina, meet me on a rooftop tonight. We need to talk."

LINEBREAK

"You took your time Batgirl." The cat lady said.

"Selina what are you doing here?"

"Bruce wanted me to check up on you. He has been suspicious with the Medjed incident." She said. "Also being a thief that steals treasure is my style."

"It's not literal treasure" Barbara said with her face in her palm.

Selina turned towards Barbara. "What?"

"It's more like cognitive treasure. Its confusing."

"Why you trying to be with the fake thieves?"

"That's Morgana being cranky. He was part of our group until now."

"Fine whatever. Other than the theifs is life going ok?"

"Sure i guess. You planning to stick around?"

"I can make a profit from this country, Might as well get some cash out of it."

"Same rules as Gotham. No killing."

"Fine, see you around Barb." Selinina ran off into the night and Barb flew away back to her apartment.

 **WOW. That was a bit. Took a break writing this here and there. I hope you guys like it. Pls review to tell me where I can improve. Another thank you to PoeticFire for suggestions. If you like anime and Persona 5 I recommend his story. Thanks again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Im just gonna look at my story stats real quick lets see "Double Oracle". OH MY GOD 4,230 views! I feel terrible for not even looking at this story in a long time. So for all of you that have looked at this story and gave it a read. Thank you so much. This chapter is for all of you. Can't wait to mess this up LOL. LETS GO!**

They once again entered into the distorted desires of Kunikazu Okumura palace once again. The cold air of the space station alerted the thieves to move ahead.

"This kinda feels like actual thieving" The newly code named Tigress said as they moved ahead. "We are stealing his heart". Mona said.

"We are not literally taking his heart right?"

"His heart is where his distorted desires are, once we remove it so will his bad desires. That will still leave his acting in place. With all of that guilt he will confess." Panther explained.

Tigress nodded as Joker moved his hand to get down. They saw a robot moving up and down the corridor. When it got close enough Joker moved and attacked.

The robot went into ooze and 3 starfish looking foes shot out.

"You ready Tigress?"

She licked her lips as she removed her cowl already having nothing to lose. "Eat them up BASTET!"

From the flames a cat like figure emerged from the flames. Jewels adorned its armor as it held its personal whip in one had and claws unsheathed in the other. 2 jaguars circled around the persona as well.

"FERAL CLAW!"

The persona leaped towards the shadows and sliced two of them down.

"WAIT DONT HURT ME!" The last one said.

Tigress looked at joker who nodded.

"Sorry, this kitty doesn't play nice." Joker, Panther,Mona and her backed up to prepare for the all out attack. Rapidly slicing around till it was only Tigress left in the middle.

"MEOW." she said as the shadow bursted into nothing.

"Way to go Tigress." Mona yelled. Tigress smiled.

"Thanks, I gonna drop out for a bit. Noir has been begging to help out. I can make it back on my own."

Joker nodded as he message Haru to get ready for pickup.

LINEBREAK

Tigress made it to the safe room where Haru was waiting. "Knock em down kid." She said as Haru bowed. "Thank you." She said as she went to meet up with Joker.

"Have you taken a liking to her?"

Tigress spun around to find Crusader sitting around.

"She can be scary sometimes, when she is fighting she has the same sadistic nature as our Joker in combat but is so gentile."

Oracle went to the coms to relay a message. "Make your way to the save room ahead we are almost to the treasure. The thieves nodded as they made their way to the safe room. Once they arrived Joker and Mona explained the situation.

"We need to split up to find keycards to the main door. So we need to split up. Both me and Joker will be incharge of the teams. Joker will take skull,queen,fox. I will lead panther,crusader,tigress and Noir. Oracle will try to support both but if she is not there be cautious".

"So beat up shadows till we find the item. I like it." Tigress said as they walked outside into the metallic hallways splitting up. The shadows were getting cut down as Panther and Noir kept slashing them up.

"It's always a thrill to see them begging for their lives." She said as she cut the shadows down without remorse. Crusader could see how Tirgess could be scared by this.

LINEBREAK

"We are so close now aren't we." Selina said. She and Barbara sat in restaurant and were discussing their activities.

"Another life change by us." Barbara said as she took her glass of water.

"I do wonder, what do we do after we are done?"

"What do you mean?"

Selena shrugged. "You and I both know that this has to come to an end one way or another, one we achieve our goals what's next?"

"I haven't thought about it. Once we fix Okumura then i guess we can drop out."

"Alright, have you told Bruce about this?"

"No, i feel like he would not understand. I hope we don't do this justice the wrong way. Let's get ready for tomorrow." Barbara said as he went their separate ways.

 **So im gonna try and get back to updating this story again. Holy crap a lot of people viewed this. Again thank you for not hating the story or me for not updating. SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
